


Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 10: Bunnies

by RiatheMai



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bunnies, First Meeting, Flirting, J2AU, M/M, Writer's Month 2020, Writing Prompt, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai
Summary: Writer's Month 2020 (August)Signing up for the photography club's monthly photo prompt challenge had sounded fun at the time, or at least like it would be a great way to practice and improve. Until this morning's prompt."Bunnies?" Jared tossed his phone onto the coffee table in front of him and flopped back onto the couch. "What am I supposed to do with that?"
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922179
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 10: Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> I started this challenge a few days late, so I knew I wasn't going to be able to catch up unless I doubled up on some of them. This one fills prompt 12: Meet Cute, too. :-D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bunnies? What am I supposed to do with that?”

Jared tossed his phone onto the coffee table in front of him and flopped back onto the couch. What had he been thinking when he signed up for the photography challenge on campus? He barely had the time to eat between classes, homework, and his work study job in the campus library. What had made him think he could squeeze in something else?

Something frivolous and ‘ _not aligned with his career path?’_

But, he loved photography. It relaxed him. It made him feel connected to the world around him without having to actually…well…connect. He got enough ‘connection’ in his normal life as a Law major. Almost too much for someone as extrovertly introverted as he.

Joining the photography club on campus was practically prescribed, and he didn’t regret it one bit. What he did regret was signing up for the club’s monthly photo prompt challenge:

  1. _Download the random prompt generator app (damn computer science nerds and their random generator apps)_
  2. _Each morning request your prompt for the day._
  3. _Upload a photograph for the prompt_



It had sounded fun at the time, or at least like it would be a great way to practice and improve. That was how his friend Gen, the Psychology major, had spun it. Jared wasn’t completely stupid. She’d just wanted to give him some incentive to leave his dorm room for a reason that wasn’t just classes or work.

In truth, it had been fun, and relatively simple. He had a clever mind—surprisingly abstract and creative for someone in his chosen field of study, she’d said.

Until this morning’s prompt.

Bunnies.

He lived in the middle of the city, for crying out loud!

“Squirrels. Rats. Cats. Dogs. Freakin’ _horses!_ It couldn’t have been one of those?” He could have looked out his dorm window and had a better chance of seeing one of those than a friggin’ bunny!

He was cranky and tired. That wasn’t helping. It was hard to be creative when he just wanted to take advantage of the sudden cancellation of his last class of the day and just go to sleep. He considered it. He really did, just felt his eyes closing right where he sprawled even though he knew he’d pay for it with a stiff neck come morning.

His stomach rumbling loudly reminded him that he had skipped lunch; he really shouldn’t skip dinner too. He pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his phone off the table. The display read 4:43 PM. He contemplated heading to the dining hall, grabbing something quick, and just heading back to his room to make an early night of it. He stopped at the hallway, then returned to his room.

That unfilled prompt was going to bug him; he just knew it. He grabbed his camera and headed back out.

~~~~~

He knew he wasn’t going to have much luck on campus—and dining hall food just wasn’t speaking to him—so he ventured off-campus on foot. Sally’s Pizza was a bit of a walk, but well worth the trek as far as Jared was concerned. A thick-crust BBQ chicken and bacon pizza silenced his rumbling lunch-deprived stomach, which elevated his mood considerably.

As he left the pizza shop, he noticed a sandwich board sign in front of a store across the street. It was black with white silhouettes of cats, dogs, and…was that a rabbit?

Well, nothing in the prompt stated that the bunnies had to be real.

“The rationale of the desperate,” he mumbled, and headed across the street.

The name across the sandwich board read _Second Chances Thrift Store_ , and his heart sunk a bit, but he went in anyway.

“Oh my God!”

The store was a blend of thrift store chaos and trendy chic with racks of vintage clothing and cases of funky costume jewelry. But that wasn’t what had stopped him in his tracks.

“Hi. Welcome to Second Chances. Are you here for the event?”

Sitting on the floor in the middle of the shop was the most gorgeous guy Jared had ever seen, but even that realization hadn’t sunk in before he’d spoken. No, what Jared had noticed first was the four small bundles of fur hopping around the floor in front of him.

“Bunnies!” he blurted out in excitement.

The guy on the floor laughed. He scooped up one of the furry creatures and held it up in front of himself. “Yup,” he said. His voice was deep and warm, and as sexy as the rest of him.

For a second, Jared almost forgot what his whole reason for leaving his dorm in the first place was. Then his brain came back online.

“Event?”

Gorgeous Guy’s smile dimmed a bit. “Oh, sorry. I saw the camera and thought you might be press here to cover the event.” Was that disappointment Jared heard in his voice?

“Uh, no. Sorry.” Jared stammered. “I—” What was he supposed to say? _I’m just here to take pictures of your bunnies to fill my daily prompt._ He felt his face grow warm just thinking about it.

“Let’s start this again,” Gorgeous Guy said with another chuckle. “Welcome to Second Chances. My name is Jensen. I own the store.”

Gorgeous Guy had a name—Jensen—and it was every bit as sexy as he was.

“Would you be interested in hearing about the event we’re having today?” Jensen continued. “It’s worth a 20%-off coupon good at any store on the block with a Second Chances logo in the window.”

Jared didn’t need the incentive; he’d have listened to whatever Jensen wanted to tell him for free.

“Sure.”

Jensen’s whole face lit up and he gestured to a spot on the floor across from him. “Great. Please.”

Jared hesitated, then slowly joined him on the floor.

“So,” Jensen started, then paused looking expectantly at Jared.

It took Jared far too long to figure out what Jensen was waiting for. “Oh, uh…Jared.”

“Jared. It’s nice to meet you. So, I started Second Chances as a school project about four years ago, collecting donations of gently used clothing, accessories, home goods, and stuff like that, that I then sold with all proceeds going to various local animal charities: shelters, rescues, and the campus wildlife rehabilitation program.

“Last year, I started holding special events here at the store, one every 3-4 months, where I would invite one of the charities to bring in some of their animals to help raise some awareness to what they do. That way people could see where their donations were going. Sometimes, we have adoption events where the shelters and rescues bring in some of the animals they are trying to rehome.

“Today, we’re featuring the campus’ wildlife rehabilitation project.”

“Wow. That’s really cool.” Jared said.

One of the bunnies, a tiny gray and white with long, floppy ears, hopped closer to Jared’s leg and he slowly extended out his hand for it to investigate.

“That’s Isabella,” Jensen told him. “She’s a horrible flirt. She was probably someone’s Easter present, but they changed their mind and released her as if they just assumed that she could survive out in the wild.”

“That’s awful.”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. “Apparently, it’s all too common.” He held up the one in his hands. “This is Persephone. She was rescued from a storm drain. They’re not quite sure how she ended up in there. And these two little love bugs are Ophelia and Delila. They were rescued from a construction site and are quite attached to each other.”

He pointed to two black and white bunnies that could have been negative images of each other—black where the other was white and vise verse—except for their perfect white cotton ball tails. They had their two tiny noses together and definitely seemed rather amorous with each other.

“Wait.” Jared blinked. “What? Really?”

He looked up at Jensen, who just shrugged and smiled back. He had a very nice smile. His whole face was very nice, actually, full lips, long straight nose, and the most amazing green eyes. Jared didn’t usually like to photograph people; he preferred cityscapes, skylines, nature, and interesting architecture, but he thought he could make an exception for Jensen.

“Really,” Jensen answered, giving Jared a wink.

 _Is he flirting with me?_ Jared kind of hoped he was, even if he really wasn’t sure what to do with that. He looked back down at the two black and white bunnies, and then at Isabella who had moved even closer to him. She looked so soft and sweet; he was tempted to pick her up. He settled for rubbing her head with his fingertips.

“I think she likes you,” Jensen said.

When Jared looked up, he caught Jensen looking at him. “Is this where you try to convince me to adopt a bunny?”

Jensen shook his head, but his gaze lingered. “They’re not for adoption. The rehab program uses them for school visits and charity events.”

“Like this?” Jensen nodded. “So, uh…was this good? Did you have a good turnout, I mean.”

“Not as well as I’d have liked,” Jensen admitted. “When you first came in, I was hoping you were with a local paper here to do a human-interest piece.”

Jared felt himself blush again. “Nothing that cool, I’m afraid. It’s actually kinda lame.”

“Oh? Now, I’m kind of curious.”

Jensen was definitely flirting with him. And so, Jared told him about the photography club and the stupid prompt challenge he’d joined, and the prompt that had nearly gone unfilled. Jensen was laughing by the time Jared was done—and damned if he didn’t have a really nice laugh too.

“Well, what if instead of the 20%-off coupon,” Jensen said, still chuckling. “I let you take a couple pictures, you know, to fill your prompt.”

“I’d really appreciated that, thanks,” he answered, but a kernel of an idea was forming in Jared’s head. “You know, I’d…uh…be willing to come take photos at some of these events for you. Consider it my donation for the cause—since I don’t really have any gently-used clothes for you to sell.”

It was Jensen’s turn to blink in surprise. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” If it meant he’d get to see Jensen again…

“I’d really like that. Thank you, Jared.”

Suddenly, Isabella hopped right into Jared’s lap.

“I guess it’s settled then,” Jared said, and he pulled out his camera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
